Revenge is Sweeet...!~*
by Sevink
Summary: Tomoyo is acting weird, and Li feels the presence of a card, but they have all being captured already!! Or have they? A card is controlling Tomoyo! A legend surrounds this mysterious card and the Li clan....The Card is out to get revenge! R+R! S+S! Please
1. Default Chapter

Hey peoples! This is my first fanfic ever, Here's the main plot…I'm not telling you everything though!  
  
Sakura is late as usual for school and forgets that she promised to walk with Tomoyo. Tomoyo gets pissed off and Sakura senses that something is wrong. Oh yeah, and it's Li's BirthdayJ   
Sakura is right about Tomoyo, a card is controlling her but all the clow cards have been captured already.   
This card is from a new set of cards and there is a legend/tale behind it.   
The Card holds a grudge against Li and wants to get revenge for something that happened ages ago with his ancestor…..  
Ok, that's all I'm telling you now! You'll find out heheheheJ   
And there will be a bit of romance with Sakura admitting she likes Li! Finally! Please read on! Hope ya like it!J  
  
Key:  
Tomoyo is Madison.  
Li is Syaoran.  
Hoe means What??!!! Huh??!!! Etc…  
***** The asterixs are thoughts and thinking.  
"….." is talking;)  
Kawaii means cute…but I'm not using this in this chapter though.  
[ ….. ] This is a change of scenes.  
  
That's it…I think now read!J   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
"Wake up Sakura! It's already 8:45 am!" Kero yelled into the sleeping girl's ear.  
Sakura groaned and turned around in a full 360 degrees circle. Kero mischievously poked her in the head and tickled her feet hoping to get some reaction. He did…  
"What??!! Arrhhhh!!! " Sakura screamed. She jumped up from her bed grabbing her backpack and jamming it onto her back. "I'm going to be late for school!"  
"Wait! Where do you think you're going with your pyjamas on? Plus you still owe me some chocolate pudding from our bet last night, remember?" Kero grinned floating in mid-air.  
"Hoe? Oops," Sakura sweatdropped and scratched her head.  
She grimaced in annoyance and suddenly grabbed the yellow teddy bear with white wings that was Kero and stuffed him into a spare pillowcase. She zipped it up tightly and threw the pillowcase under her bed.  
"Hey! What are you doing? Let me out! Sakura!" yelled Kero indignantly.  
"Serves you right, you woke me up early," Sakura giggled.  
"What about my pudding? Also, I still want to finish my game of Battle Monsters X, I'm already on level 13 and facing the boss squirrel! I'll starve here and it'll be all your fault!" cried Kero in a muffled voice.  
" Oh alright!" Sakura yelled.  
She took the pillowcase in her hands and unzipped it. Out fell Kero in a muddle. He poked his tongue out at Sakura and flew off into a corner to sulk. Sakura sighed and went downstairs to find Kero's half-eaten pudding. Taking the sticky pudding from the fridge, Sakura ran back upstairs.  
"Here, you yellow lump, your pudding!" she spoke to a yellow back.  
"Wow, Sakura, you actually got me my pudding…for once!"  
"There's no need to rub it in Kero!" She retorted hotly.  
Kero took the pudding and devoured it on the spot sending crumbs flying everywhere. He made a lot of noises and stuffed his mouth full of pudding looking a lot like a yellow pig and less like a cute stuffed toy.  
Suddenly, Sakura remembered that she still had school to go to and cried, "Oh no! I forgot school!"  
Sakura changed clothes, grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room in a rush.  
"Sakura! You forgot something!" Kero called after the disappearing girl.  
"What now?" Sakura's head popped back inside the room and looked at Kero questioningly.  
"It's Li's birthday! You forgot to bring his present," Kero said.  
"Oh yeah," Sakura blushed turning as red as a ripe tomato, "hehehe."  
Sakura ran back into her messy bedroom to retrieve a green wrapped parcel on the floor.  
"Hey Touya! I'm going now! Tell Dad!" Sakura yelled downstairs.  
"Yeah, whatever, squirt." Touya teased.  
*I'll kill him for that one day* Sakura thought.  
  
[Outside Sakura's house.]  
*Hmm…I wonder if I can use the Dash card to get to school, I mean I'm already late as it is…. Well, why not? I might as well do that. * Sakura pondered.  
She pulled out her key from her bag, placed it carefully on her palm and chanted loudly.  
"Power of Magic, Power of Light! Surrender the wand, the force Ignite! Release!"   
The Key started to shimmer and glow with a pink aura. Then, smoothly and silently, it grew larger and changed into a wand. Sakura smiled mysteriously and got out the Dash Card. Flipping it into the air, she smashed her wand down onto the surface of the card and yelled, "Dash Card! Release and Dispel!"  
Spirals of unusual smoke escaped the card and entwined themselves in the air. They quickly formed a shining figure in royal blue.  
"Dash Card! Take me to school as fast as you can! Now! "Sakura commandered.  
The figure picked up Sakura and her belongings, than twirled into a torpedo. It raced to the school so quickly that everything was a blur. The wind tore relentlessly at Sakura's hair and stung her eyes so that they watered.  
As the trees and houses raced by, Sakura spied Tomoyo walking dejectedly across the road. She looked angry as well as upset.  
" Oh no! I forgot I promised Tomoyo that I would walk with her to school today!" Sakura yelled in horror.  
"Dash Card! Stop now!" Sakura ordered.  
Screeching to a dead halt, the figure let go of Sakura and watcher her call to Tomoyo without any emotion.  
"Hey! Tomoyo! Come over here! It's me, Sakura!"   
Tomoyo walked quickly over to Sakura and stared at her, eyes cold and hard.  
"Where were you, Sakura Kinomoto? You abandoned me! Didn't we agree that I would wait for you at the park so we could meet there? I waited there for over 30 minutes!" screeched Tomoyo in an icy voice.  
Sakura cringed and yet again, sweatdropped.  
"Sorry, I forgot…"  
"You forgot! You forgot!" Tomoyo screamed, her voice rising in a crescendo.  
*Weird…..Tomoyo never shows her feelings much, at least not like this, even if she has a good reason to….and I'm not saying that she has…* Sakura thought.  
Suddenly, Tomoyo shook her head and rubbed it, saying out loud, "What going on?"  
"You were yelling at me just than," Sakura said helpfully.  
She put on her most tragic puppy face, opening her eyes wide and blinked rapidly hoping to make some tears come out.  
"I was? I mean…what am I going to do with you?" sighed Tomoyo.  
*This is getting weirder, Tomoyo forgetting something that just happened minutes ago? I sense something is not right…I'll go along with it….anyway..*  
Sakura looked up, grinned cheekily and said, "You can let me give you a ride to school on the Dash Card!"  
"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Tomoyo with a worried expression on her face.  
*I'll tell Li that I suspect something's wrong with Tomoyo later…*  
The two girls climbed aboard the card and soon arrived at their school in virtually no time at all…….  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Well, that's all for now….MY first chapter! Yay!J Do you like it so far? I know it's not much yet but hey! Let me continue the story and I'll add more action to it soon! Please review it! Or you can email me at miriamyii@hotmail.com  
  
I'll have the next chapter up soon, the mystery will unfold….in my future chapters! HeheheJJ Ok, that's it, bye bye….  
  
Miriam signing off!^_^  
  
  
  



	2. Something's Up??!!

Revenge is Schweet....  
Hey everyone! My second chapter is up!;) Hope ya like it and plz review it, thanks!^_^   
Ok, here goes:) PS: Did'ya know I luv Dragon Ball Z too?   
I've written two fanfics on it already:) One's got lemon heheh:)   
I also wanna say that if nobody is reading this..  
or reviewing this, then I'm not going to continue this fic, sorry!:)  
Sorry bout that^_^  
Key:  
Kawaii means cute.  
To the story!:  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
Chapter Two!  
  
[At School]  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo, both feeling flushed and hot, sat down on a bird-poo covered seat waiting for the school bell to ring. A kawaii boy with large eyes and short brown hair approached the girls awkwardly.   
"Hey Li!" called Tomoyo smiling though the smile looked more like a grimace than anything else.  
Li came over warily and stared at Tomoyo suspiciously. Sakura fidgeted and felt like she was going to melt.  
"Li! ummm....Here! This is for you, Happy Birthday!"  
Sakura blushed,went VERY red and seemed at a loss for words. She twitched anxiously and waited in anticipation for Li's response, looking up at him with her green emerald eyes.  
"Err....Thanks, I guess," Li also blushed, taking the parcel from Sakura. He gazed at her blankly.  
"Open it than, Silly!" grinned Tomoyo holding her camera in her hands and pointing it at Li.   
"Tomoyo! Stop that!" shouted both Li and Sakura at the same time.  
They looked at each other and turned away quickly in embarassment.  
"Fine than!" pouted Tomoyo and proceeded to sulk.  
*That's funny, Tomoyo NEVER backs down from a fight, especially when it's about her camera or she'd find another way to win....*Li thought.  
He glanced quickly at Sakura and realised that she also suspected something... She returned his gaze and pointed primly at the present he was carrying.  
"Hoe? Oh yeah, I forgot..." Li blundered flushing furiously.  
Li ripped off the green wrapping paper amd revealed a shiny green box. He lifted up the lid and peered into it curiously. Inside, on a piece of velvet lay a glittering silver chain with a charm of a little wolf haing on it. Li gasped and nervously picked it up with clammy hands.  
"I...er....," Li spluttered in vain feeling more stupid as the minutes went pass.  
Feeling a certain unusual aura around the chain, and thinking that he should at least say something nice to Sakura, Li asked, This is a worthy gift, Sakura, I can sense an aura around it, does it have magical powers?"   
" It's sooo kawaii!" exclaimed Tomoyo loudly.  
"You like it then? It belonged to one of your ancestors and it has the power to protect the user if he or she is pure of heart, my family were given it as a family heirloom," smiled Sakura in relief.  
"Really? Thanks alot, Sakura-chan,"  
Li unclasped the chain and put it around his neck. Suddenly, it glowed with a visible green aura, flashed quickly and the little wolf almost seemed to move like a dream.  
"Hoe??!! What just happened???" yelled an astonished Li.  
"I...I don't know...but I think the chain also has the ability to warn the wearer of nearby clow cards or enemies..." Sakura whispered softly to Li.  
"I see...but we've already captured all the clow cards and unless there's another card, no one hates me here...I think, only you, me and Tomoyo!" Li said with a puzzled expression.  
The gang stared around shrewdly, noticing the sky was a brilliant clear blue with no trace of a coming storm, yet...there was a uncanny and wary feeling in the air....  
"WRONG!" boomed a tremendous voice.  
Sakura spun around quickly, her heart thumping loudly. Li followed suit and drew out his chinese long sword quicker than the speed of light.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Fine! I know itz short but at least it's SOMETHING:)   
Ok, please review, I haven't had ANY yet!   
Don't tell me no one's reading my fic, boo hoo hooo:(  
  
Only Joking!  
  
Ok, I'll stop chatting now......  
  
See ya!!!:) and review!  
PS: This is a reposting^_^ 


	3. Syaoran!!!!!

Whoo hoo!!!! Chapter Three! Finally^_^   
  
I'd just like to say that if I don't get many reviews and no one is really reading my fanfic,   
I'm going to stop continuing it because there's really no point is there?   
If you want this fanfic to keep on going, please review itJ Thanks!   
Also, there will be some S+S moments here and Now to the story:  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The chilly wind swept around Sakura blowing gently at her hair making her auburn curls move against her face.  
"Who is it?" said Sakura abruptly, fear spreading up her numb legs.  
A momentary silence passed as leaves fell from a nearby tree that was blooming.   
Suddenly, sharp needles appeared of out no-where and flew directly at Li who wheeled around quickly sensing the presence of a card.   
He just managed to jump out of the way to avoid the needles but some of them still grazed his arm drawing long deep scratches.   
Horrorstruck, Sakura winced for Li and drew out her key which was unusually thrashing around wildly.  
"Key of Clow! Power of Magic! Release the Wand! IGNITE!" screamed Sakura, her rage taking control and overcoming her fear.  
Drawing her hands up and together, her wand appeared as quick as a flash.  
"SO YOU ARE NOT AS PATHETIC AS I ASSUMED YOU WOULD BE!" boomed the voice menacing,   
it echoed in the small area of space they were in.  
"Show yourself!" yelled Li who was crouching and holding his sword arm in pain.  
Sakura ran to Li and tried to help him up murmuring softly, "are you okay?"  
She self-consciously looked into Li's amber eyes which resembled deep pools of colour and a pink tinge covered her face from ear to ear.   
"Watch out!" suddenly, yelled Li, tossing Sakura off him easily.   
Black crystals were approaching Li at an unbelievable speed; Sakura gasped as she was pushed to one side and watched with bated breath as the radiating crystals pierced Li through the body.  
"NNNOOO!!!!!!!!" shrieked Sakura grabbing Li who was moaning quietly.  
"STOP IT! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" screamed Sakura for the whole world to hear.  
"No, leave this to me, Sakura-chan, this thing wants me….," trailed Li who had taken Sakura's hand and lifted himself up.   
He stood up wavering a little, than straightened his back tensely, looking determined and took up a fighting stance grimly.  
"But but….." Sakura sighed with concern.  
Li scowled at her, silencing her with one glare.  
Sakura thought the enemy's voice was familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.   
She glanced at Tomoyo checking to see how she was doing.   
Tomoyo was standing up, rigid and with a glazed, blank look on her face as if she wasn't aware of what was happening.   
Then, it hit her like a bullet - the voice belonged to Tomoyo!   
It was different however, a low sinister sound. Sakura's eyes flickered to Li and tried to give him a message, a warning.   
Li understood and nodded fervently.  
"SHOW YOUR TRUE FORM!" shouted Li, his voice breaking slightly.  
A low vibrating sound broke the tense atmosphere, it rose slowly in pitch until it was a roar.   
Thick fog and mist surrounded Tomoyo and the skies grew dark.   
Tomoyo opened her mouth and tipped her head back letting loose a black emptiness, a void.  
It stirred and seemed to slither out of the opening filling the entire sky, with small bolts of lightning flashing, lining it.   
The darkness now twirled itself into a hurricane and stretched out long arms, which entwined themselves around Li, holding him secure.   
Sakura nearly freaked out, her heart in her mouth but she knew better than to interfere.   
Li reached for his sword, grasped it firmly, and pulled out a yellow paper that had Chinese characters and symbols covering it.   
Holding his sword horizontally, he lay the paper flat across the sharpened blade and yelled into the consuming void, "ELEMENT FIRE! COME TO MY AID! RELEASE!"  
Red flames escaped the paper and roared at the void, licking at the stars and rising quickly in a tall column.   
The blackness seemed unaffected and lifted an arm negligently pushing away the fire easily.   
In doing so, the void released Li who was hacking at the arms.   
The flames changed direction and headed for Li and Sakura.  
"Sakura! Look Out! It's powerful!" warned Li as he was forced to leap into the air and do a backflip to avoid the hot fire.   
Li grimaced as the flames scorched his already ruined clothes.  
*…..Well, that didn't work…..Think Li! What will beat it?….. What is it anyway?…Lightning won't effect it but it will give me more time….besides, do I have any choice?….* Li thought, his forehead creasing with concentration.   
"FORCE!!! KNOW MY PLIGHT!!! RELEASE THE LIGHT!!!! LIGHTNING!!!!!" shouted a now glowing Li, anger coursing through his veins.  
Bolts of Lightning fell from the sky and attacked the void, forcing it back a couple of centimetres.   
"Sakura! Use the EARTH CARD to bind and stop it!" shouted Li who was sweating a lot.   
She nodded and took out a card with a picture of the element Earth on it, releasing it with a set of commanding words; "EARTH ELEMENT! Tangle and stop the Void! RELEASE!"  
An enormous dragon appeared, the ground cracked open and the trees threatened to fall over.   
"ATTACK!" screamed Sakura, hair standing up on end with her energy surrounding her and charging her up.   
"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" screeched an angry blackness and cursed loudly.  
With that, the Void let loose a stream of water, so powerful that it bowled the Earth Dragon over.   
It reached out its strong black arms and pulled Li to him, tying him and tangling him in a tight lock.   
The whole surroundings flashed and blinded Sakura so that she could not see.   
A bunch of needles targeted Sakura who was pinned down helplessly by a tree branch.   
As she got ready to brace the attack, green shimmering vines suddenly stopped the needles by encircling them, rendering them useless and throwing them away.   
Sakura twisted her neck around and saw a welcome sight, Keroberos. But what was beside him?   
Sakura squinted trying to make use of her eyes and widened them in surprise.   
A small dragon with purple scales and white bands around the claws and neck stood before her….......  
.....It had a white aura around its presence...... The creature touched her gently and pulled out a stray needle that had hit its target from her neck,   
just before her vision clouded and she fainted dead away and just before she mumbled softly, "Li…. He's gone…The void…"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
WHOO PEE! Chapter three is done! Whew, *wipes forehead* That took awhile!J^_^  
Remember, you have to review this story otherwise I'm not going to continue it…..Sorry about this:( What's going to happen for Li? And the legend…REVEALED next chapter if I do make one up^_^ Thanks for any reviews ppl have sent in already and I'm too tired now so see ya for now!   
~*Aznstarz^_~  
  
  



End file.
